Nightmares Forthcoming
by Vixeria
Summary: Her eyes teared up, the strength in her arms and hands weakening with each passing second. Her hand was slipping... She wanted to let go...The strain in her arm was great... Tears began to flow more freely down her face...And that was it. ((NOTE: Ratings and Genres are subject to change!))
1. Ch 1: Prologue

_**Well, hi there! Vixeria here tuning in for the first time in what, a year? I haven't had any internet in a VERY long time, so I must say that I'm pretty rusty with my writing abilities! This idea came to me as I was sitting at work one day, copying and pasting a bunch of numbers. How I got THIS out of THAT, I have NO idea...BUT! We'll definitely see where this goes! It's a story that's going to be a little rough around the edges, and by no means will be updated on a regular basis. Just know, that it's an idea in the works!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy this first chapter! I'm working on the second as we speak!**_

* * *

Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears...the adrenaline was pumping through her veins, making her hyperventilate. Her lips were slightly open as her airways worked hard to keep her breathing steadily. Her eyes were wide open as she stared upward at the clouds high above her. She wished she was anywhere but there. She wished things had gone accordingly. She wished...she wished she was normal.

But she wasn't. Her eyes teared up, the strength in her arms and hands weakening with each passing second. She cried mournfully, dreading the impending doom that she knew was to follow should she loosen her hands. Her brows furrowed unhappily as the pain set in, causing her grit her teeth. A tear streaked down the side of her face.

One of her hands slipped, and soon enough, she could feel the rest of her body growing numb. The wind blowing past her did not help in the slightest. If anything, it made her want to let go just _that_ much more. She could feel the strain on her right arm - she couldn't do anything about it.

Her hand was slipping...these last few moments...they felt like the longest few moments of her life. She wanted to let go, even though she knew what awaited her should she do so. She hated knowing that this may be it…that _this_ was as far as she would get.

Her thoughts stopped as the rock that was wedged in - the only rock that was steady enough to give her a good hold – loosened and slipped right out of the ground. She tried grasping for something else, but now with just one hand holding on, she wondered just how long she'd be able to stay there. She was waiting for an absolution – one that would get her off the hook. One that just might make it in time.

The strain in her arm was great – she reached up with her other hand and placed it on her stretching shoulder. Tears began to flow more freely down her face now, obscuring her vision. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she swore she was in hell.

And that was it. Her hand let go. Her breath felt as if had just stopped completely. It wasn't until she felt her hair fly forward, blurring her vision just that much further, that she saw a clawed hand reach out to grasp what wasn't there. A cloud of dust flew up around that slender hand. She could barely see the markings on the person's arm. She closed her eyes softly and prayed for something to happen, fast. Whether it was her end or another beginning – she hoped it came fast.

With her eyes closed, she could see everything. She couldn't quite process what was happening, but she could hear...she heard the thunderous beating of her heart, the loud rush of wind flying past her ears, the flapping of her hair and clothes. She could see herself falling, not knowing where she would land, not knowing what would happen after this. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, and she could see her hands and feet dangling upward. She could see her clothes slapping against her skin hard enough to leave red marks.

She could feel her body shift just a bit as she began to fall sideways. She could feel the pressure on her arm as it began to dangle across her body instead of in front of her like before. She opened her eyes before closing them quickly, the wind a bit too great for her to keep her eyes open. She had caught a brief glance at the clouds surrounding her and the faded ground far beneath her.

That scenery was the last thing she could see...


	2. Ch 2: Where Everything Stands

Normally, she would be able to focus on the English words her sensei wrote up on the chalk board. She found her English class rather enjoyable, to be honest. She loved to write - she loved the feel of the pen on her paper, marking it up from corner to corner. She loved the feel of the ink as she scribbled across the page. The endless amount of words that she could scratch into that paper seemed like an adventure for her.

But not today. Today, she felt like time was ticking a bit too slow. Her mind constantly wandered to a youkai back in the past, the one with the hanyou brother. She hasn't really know him for very long, mostly because they have only been traveling together for about a month. You would think that a month was a long time, but when a demon mostly keeps to himself, it's a little hard to make a good conversation with him. She had tried several different ways of approaching him - greeting him, appealing to an interest of his, accidentally bumping into him, _everything_. She wasn't obsessed with talking to him, even if he was much more gorgeous up close than with him aiming his sword at her and ready to cut her head off.

With a sigh, she set down her pencil and wove her fingers together. For a moment, she focused hard on that paper, contrasting greatly with the black number two pencil before she lifted her head and stared out the window. She noticed clouds rolling in. Apparently, it would rain, if not today, then certainly by tomorrow. They rolled rather slowly to her, puffing up over the horizon ever so slowly. Everything just seemed so...

Boring. The class was boring today. They had a substitute. She had already learned these words. It didn't hurt to practice just that much more on the words, she simply didn't feel the need to.

Her thoughts took a sudden turn when the teacher told her to pay attention, and she quickly snapped her head forward to face the front of the classroom. She didn't feel embarrassed of anything for not paying attention, even when everyone around her was snickering at her. She felt completely differentiated - isolated from the rest of the class. After all, who else could say that they travel through a well on shrine grounds to around five hundred years in the past? Who else can say that they have slayed demons and evil, vile half demons in Feudal Japan? If only these people knew that there was just so much more...

"Kagome, where is your head at?" A girl behind her whispered over to her so as to not disrupt the class. "You never get in trouble for anything. What has you in LaLa Land?"

"It's nothing really," Kagome replied, "I promise you it's not. I just can't seem to focus today. I might leave a little early from school today."

"Is it that boyfriend of yours?" A girl to her right asked.

Before she could respond, a boy in front of her asked, "Kagome has a boyfriend?"

"Yes," the girl to her right said, nodding in affirmation, "she's been dating him for like forever now. He's abusive and always keeps her away from school."

"I thought it was because she was always sick..." he replied.

"Eri, stop telling Houjo nonsense," Kagome scolded, "I don't have a boyfriend, and that so-called "abusive boyfriend" happens to be my best friend," Kagome said in a defensive tone, "besides...he's not always so rude and mean. He's...got a gentle side, too."

"You always see the good in people, don't you, Kagome?" Houjo whispered, "Even when they're abusive and evil..."

"No kidding, I bet if she had an arch nemesis," Yuka, the girl behind her, whispered, "Kagome would just say, "he's confused" or "be nice to him". Isn't that right Kagome?"

"Now hold on," Kagome said, but before she could get another word out, the bell rang, signalling lunch.

"See ya' later, Kagome," Eri said, "Yuka and I are meeting up with Ayumi in the library for lunch."

Once again, before Kagome could say a word, they had all gone. Houjo, however, had remained behind to help Kagome with her books. "Higurashi," he said, addressing her by her last name, "I would like to talk with you, if only you'd let me," he began. He placed his books and journals in his book bag, making sure it was neat so none of the pages bent. "You've been so closed off these past two years...we hardly know you anymore."

"I'm sorry, Houjo," Kagome began, looking actually sorry for once. "There's just a lot of things going on at home." She gave him the most apologetic look she could muster. She knew that her friends no longer bothered to invite her to places anymore. After the first few months of her and her family turning everyone away, they sort of just stopped asking. They still chatted when they were in class and at lunch breaks, but it was clear that there was a barrier between the four girls.

"Higurashi," Houjo said, pausing for a moment, "Kagome, if there's anything you need, just ask. If you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here."

"I know you are, Houjo, and so are the girls," Kagome said, nodding her head in the direction that Eri and Yuka left in, "unfortunately, things aren't quite the same as they use to be, huh?"

"I suppose you're right," Houjo replied, "things aren't the same, but we're not that much different. You just seemed to get a little more distant with each passing day. I fear we just might end up losing you at some point."

Kagome raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder when she was done packing up her things, "Don't worry about me, Houjo. Trust me when I say things are fine. If there were anything wrong, I promise I will tell you." She paused and smiled at him, "And I'll never really be gone. But if I do decide to leave Tokyo one day, well then I suppose it was fate."

Houjo could only nod in response to her as she walked out of the classroom. She supposed now was as good of a time as any to head back home, considering it was her lunch period. She didn't really feel like sticking around anymore. She didn't even know why she bothered anymore. She did know, however, that if she had stayed, she certainly wouldn't be able to concentrate. Might as well make the best of the rest of her day.

* * *

"I've decided that I'm headed back early, Mom," Kagome said as she stuffed her bag with some Ramen. She stopped carrying so much food to the Feudal Era a while back. Everyone began to think that although it was a luxury to have Kagome's home cooked meals, it was a big risk if they happened to accidentally leave behind something. So, with further ado, they decided to minimize the things she would bring, so the most she ever brought to the Feudal Era were little mini snacks that everyone could munch on. She still brought the Ramen of course, mostly because a certain dog-eared hanyou would wine and cry over them.

"But Dear," her mother intervened, helping her daughter fold some of her clothes and put them away in the bag, "you've only got three days left of high school. Couldn't you have waited just those three days?"

"Mama," Kagome said, "they already had their finals two weeks ago. While I was gone, I sort of missed the memo, and no one even bothered to come to the shrine to update me on anything. There are so many things that I've missed at school, I don't even think it is worth it. More than likely, they are going to say that I have summer school, but I'm thinking of going ahead and becoming a drop-out. Everyone else seems to think I already am."

"But Dear, you aren't," her mother said, "you've gone to that school off and on throughout the entire school year. You have kept up your grades, and although you've missed just one or two tests, doesn't mean-"

"Mom," Kagome interrupted, "it's fine. It's enough. I will be alright, Mama." She paused and gave her mother the biggest, brightest smile she could muster, "I know how to take care of myself. I promise that I will try and visit more often, I swear it. And if the well closes up in the middle of my travels, then I will write a letter every day for the rest of my life, and at the end, I will toss it down the well so you will know." Her smile broadened when she thought about the idea, "it will be...a new adventure."

"I just hope you're making the right decision, Kagome," her mother sighed as she folded one of Kagome's skirts. "Will you at least stay for dinner? To see your grandfather and brother off as well?"

"Of course I will, Mama," Kagome said, "I'll stay, I'm just packing up a little bit early, is all."

"Alright," her mother replied, "let's go shopping." Her mother smiled back at her daughter, and Kagome returned the favor with a smile and a nod.

* * *

She supposed being back in the Feudal Era was a good thing. She didn't have to worry about anything anymore. No summer project, no friends to keep up with, nothing at all. She could actually _spend time_ with her friends in the Feudal Era because the last three years she had pretty much spent killing time at her own home. Granted, it wasn't exactly "killing time" per say, but it was close enough for her to feel as such.

She hauled herself out of the well with ease, having practiced so often in modern Japan that it was as natural as the grooves in her hands. In Modern Japan, the past three years - although she, of course, kept up with school and whatnot - she actually did stay pretty fit. She made sure she kept up with her gym membership and had even taken self-defense classes. She supposed she would eventually ask Sango if she'd be able to teach her a few other things so she could mix and match her fighting and defense styles, but she was pretty sure that they'd be surprised to find out that she wasn't exactly as helpless as she had been three years ago.

Ah yes, the day she left Feudal Japan in favor of finishing her school. She had been determined to at _least_ finish her life up there in the future before returning, seeing as how the jewel was complete and everything was as it should be. The jewel was still around, kept safely hidden on her person at all times still. The group had done as much research as they possibly could, even going so far as to borrow Lord Sesshomaru's personal study and library. Nothing much was said about the jewel, just how it is created and how it is passed down through generations of priestesses. Originally, it had been believed that the jewel would grant it's holder one wish, but no one knew the extent to such a thing. No one knew if it must be a pure one, if it must be a defiled one, or if it would grant a wish at all.

Three years ago, they had tried making that wish, but nothing happened. Word eventually went around saying that the jewel was nothing but a bluff, a hoax to lure in youkai to their deaths. Others said that the jewel only made an individual that much more powerful, but not domineeringly so.

In any case, she still held onto the jewel with hopes of one day passing it to someone else other than her own family. It is in her hands, a heavy weight of the past and future that never seems to go away completely. It was because of this tiny little bauble that things had turned out as they had.

As she walked through The Forest of Inuyasha, she began to wonder exactly where her life would take her right then. The infinite possibilities, she supposed, were up to her to make the choice. She wondered if she had chosen her fate already, or if there even was such a thing. She wondered if the well would ever seize to work for her, to serve as her guide between times.

She already knew that if the well sealed itself that she would remain here. She wasn't going to be going back home for quite some time, she _knew_ this. She also knew that she gave her family false hopes. She never wanted them to find out what her plans were, but she believed that deep down, they already knew. She would not be returning, not until she could figure out how to rid the world of the jewel's existence, not until she could figure out how to pass it to someone. She needed to tend to her responsibilities as the jewel's soul protector.

With one last look at the lone well in the small opening in the trees, she smiled wistfully at it. She almost _did_ wish she could turn around, to be able to forget this place and just continue on her life as a normal person. She knew it was impossible to forget. She knew it was amazing that she hadn't just stayed home. Of course, what kept her coming was Inuyasha's constant nagging, of course.

She turned on her heel and smiled to herself. It was time she moved on - and what better way than to present some pocky to her favorite little fox kit.

* * *

**_Alright, this chapter was mostly a "fill-in" chapter, to get my readers where everything stands. From here...the real story begins. XP_**


	3. Ch 3: Relationship Status

Her eyes teared up as she looked at the man - _no_ \- half demon in front of her. The way his face was contorted in anger, the red rising to his cheeks and eyes set ablaze with an internal inferno. She knew he would never strike her, but with the way he clenched his fists and squared his shoulders - his posture said a whole other story. What he just said to her simply didn't make sense. And with all of the confusion, her anger spiked in retaliation, ready to face the raging hanyou.

However, the fight left her almost as soon as she stood to her full height. With broken thoughts scattered across her brain in an angry array of colors, she pushed him to the side with the extra strength she could muster from her power and marched right past him. He called after her, yelling profanities in her direction, growing angrier that she had turned her back to him. She walked deep into the forest, well past the Tree of Ages, and didn't stop until her feet felt numb and her hips sore from walking in sandals. Her mind reeled at the facts that stormed across her thoughts, all the while thinking, _"Why did he say that?"_.

When she had finally come to a stop, taking note of her aching muscles finally, she sat herself on a large boulder that was in a clearing of sorts. She masked her scent, which she had learned how to do quite some time ago, and allowed herself to calm down. Her thoughts, however, only seemed to make her angry whenever she went back to thinking of him. She was upset of the things he told her, of the things he accused her of, and of the _personal_ facts brought into the conversation. And once again, she was left to think, _"How could he?"_.

"Miko," she jumped when he startled her. She hadn't realized she had been sitting in place for so long. It was already sundown. Granted, she still had quite a while before it grew dark, but even so, it was dangerous with no weapon on hand. Quickly realizing she was just staring at the demon lord, she stood and brushed herself off, giving him a bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome replied in greeting, "what has you in the Forest of Inuyasha this evening?"

He seemed to pause for a moment, as if weighing the situation at hand. His shoulders were squared, though not in anger like his half brother had been earlier. His stature screamed discipline, _trained_ for whatever may come. His armor looked dull compared to his pristine white robes and shining silver-white hair. His eyes seemed a great addition to his _beautiful_ visage, seeming to enhance his features in an ungodly-like way. She wondered if it was simply because of the waning light that made him look so ethereal. The glistening orange shine illuminated him, almost.

"I need your assistance," he said to her. For a moment, she was confused. The Lord of the Western Domain wanted _her_ help, of all people?

"What ever for?" She asked curiously.

The youkai lord gave her a serious look before turning toward the trees, leaving the clearing and masking both his scent and aura from being detected. She, however, didn't follow for not a moment later, Inuyasha came barreling through the trees like a mad man. She looked at him, briefly glancing back at where the youkai lord had disappeared at before huffing at the hanyou. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Feh," he huffed right back at her, crossing his arms, "are you alone?"

"As you can clearly see, I was before you came barging over here," Kagome said, crossing her own arms and giving him the most defiant look she could muster. She was still rather hurt with the way he had treated just a few hours before. "Again, what do you want?"

"Wench, you're alone, by yourself, in this damned forest," he said gruffly, "you shouldn't be out here without a weapon in hand."

She sighed. Perhaps she should just let her anger go. "I'll be back in the village in a second," she replied, waving him off and taking a seat on her boulder again.

"Wench, we're leaving, _now_," he grabbed her forearm, practically yanking her to her feet again and dragging her through the forest back to the village. She knew she would have a couple of bruises with how hard he was gripping her, but she hardly cared. She couldn't help but stumble after him and ponder about the demon lord that had paid her a visit in the forest. It was so unusual to see him that she just _had_ to see him again, if only to ask what he had needed. She looked back at where she had last seen him, casting an apologetic look in the direction before turning forward again, regaining her composure just enough to yank her arm out of Inuyasha's calloused claws.

She never saw him come back out from the trees to stare back at her as she disappeared, herself, past the tree line.

* * *

It was about a week before she had been able to escape Inuyasha's ever-watchful eyes. She had grabbed her bag and stated that she was off to see her family. Though, no one really paid her any heed. After all, it was only a short walk from the village to the desolate well in the forest. Sango, of course, had offered to escort her, but she just shook her head and reassured that she would make it on her own. She also told her to warn Inuyasha that if he came looking for her, she would permanently seal the well. With a bit of a laugh, they said their goodbyes and she was off.

Her trek to the well was a peaceful one. Everything seemed to glisten and glitter in the sun because of the morning dew that morning. Their nights there in Feudal Japan were beginning to grow chilly in the evenings and slightly warm in the afternoons. She supposed that's how close they actually were to winter. Just as she placed her hands on the lip of the well, a flash of white appeared on the other side of the well, and she looked up to spy a rather stoic face with the most intense golden eyes she had ever seen.

She smiled up at him in greeting, straightening herself out quickly, absentmindedly ruffling her skirt to get rid of the imaginary crinkles that weren't there. She clasped her hands around each of the straps on her backpack and waited for him to speak. There had to be a reason why he kept coming around. Throughout the past week, she had felt his presence come and go from the village - almost as if he was calling to her. Almost as if _urging_ her to go to him.

"This Sesshomaru requires your assistance," he said in an almost quiet but stern voice. His voice was lowered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha interrupted the last time," she apologized, "he has a bad habit of being nosy."

"Indeed," he replied with a small nod, accepting her apology.

"What would you require of me, my lord?" She asked, as gently as she could. A blush rose to her cheeks - she had never called him _my lord_ before. It was a new feel on her tongue - she liked it.

He outstretched a hand, his only hand, and beckoned for her to grab it. For a moment, she paused, not entirely sure if she should accept his hand, but decided it was silly to even think about. If he had wanted to kill her, he'd have done it long ago. Without another moment's hesitation, she delicately placed her hand in his and watched as his fingers - seemingly slowly - as they wrapped around her own hand. She brought her gaze up to his face, and for a moment, she had no thoughts. She admired how beautiful he looked in the morning sun, how utterly _shining_ his eyes and hair looked.

Before she realized it, he gently tugged her around the well and a cloud formed beneath their feet. She stumbled a bit, placing her free hand on his chest plate armor, hanging on slightly to keep her balance. She looked around, and realized with awe that they were flying ever so gently across the forest. It had grown late in the day by the time they landed, and they were very much comfortable with the silent companionship they shared.

Idly, she was still wondering what on earth the lord needed her for.

* * *

_**Alright, I know it's been a little while, but I managed to get this chapter up. I've been writing articles and creating ads for businesses on a newspaper that a good family friend of mine is starting up. Pretty excited to see it up and running.  
**_

_**Anyway, this chapter was mostly for the readers to understand where Kagome's relationships with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood. I plan for some good things to come soon, but hopefully, this has gotten everyone intrigued! I don't want this story to be rushed, I'm trying to take my time with it, also trying NOT to make it seem forced. I'm probably failing at everything, but I haven't written anything in so long, this was my best shot! XD Lol! Well, hope you had fun reading!**_


	4. Ch 4: Understanding Acceptance

It was fairly close to night when they touched the earth again. She could practically feel the cushioning grass beneath her feet when the cloud disappeared beneath them. He led her over to a rather picturesque looking waterfall. It was small, and the trickling sounds of water that fell from it to hit the small rocks below set a calming effect to all who entered the area. A stone bench was positioned off to the side of the of the little stream of water, practically glowing in the low-light atmosphere.

Her eyes took on a delighted glow as he led her to that small bench and gently ushered her to take a seat. It seemed very unrealistic - him being as kind as he was being. She never knew he could be as gentle as a feline, yet as fierce as a rabid dog. She knew there were different sides to everyone - she just never imagined she'd get to see another side to _Sesshomaru_ of all beings. With a large, yet quiet gulp of air, she looked over at the demon lord to see him fiddling with his armor.

"Is there a problem, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, deciding to be a little more formal.

"For me, yes," he said, dropping his third person facade and looking directly at her. "I asked for your assistance _specifically_. I have mulled over these thoughts for quite some time, and my best option is you."

She decided to stay quiet and hear him out. Unfortunately, a rather nagging foreboding feeling began to sneak it's way into her senses, forcing her to swallow it down dryly. "A message arrived at my estate nearly a fortnight ago baring unsettling news," he paused and looked away from her, almost in a..._bashful..._manner? She felt so confused at this point. She was honestly curious as to where this conversation was going. "The eight kingdoms have conjured together and I have officially been vetoed.

"The eight kingdoms have decided, much to my misfortune, that I should mate one of the noble daughters of their kingdoms," he paused once again and made a rather uncharacteristic sigh. "Unless I take one of them to mate, I will be dethroned. Should I choose to mate someone else, I must have them stand at my side and show proper customs at the ball being thrown at the center of all kingdoms.

"I understand that should you accompany me, you will be forced to act as my intended, and while under no circumstances are you qualified-"

"What?" She suddenly interrupted, having been quiet the entire time. Sesshomaru went quiet for a second and allowed her to continue, "Let me get this straight - you want me to act as your - intended? Is that the word you used? - so that you can keep your throne and to get rid of any unwanted suitors? And what do you mean "not qualified"? I'm perfectly capable of handling a situation like that." She knew she was getting overworked for the misuse of his words, and she knew that it was how every demon saw a human, but she had to defend herself!

"Then you accept?" He asked.

"What? No, what part of that was acceptance?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring him square in the eyes. "Look, Sesshomaru, it's none of my business to go meddling in these sorts of things. You have to face your fears-"

Sesshomaru growled, effectively cutting her off, "I do _not_ fear those petty lords." He calmed himself for a moment before saying, "I only ask you because those so-called _lords_ wish for an heir to the throne. Including the Northeastern Lord has been vetoed for the same reasons as I. However, he is completely willing to allow the others to rule over him like a heard of cows. I, however, am not meant to be ruled over.

"I chose you _because_ of your human nature," he said, trying to make a point. Somehow, she could sort of see where this was leading, "Your human nature would cause an uproar through the lands and everyone would begin to dispute." He seemed to be watching her rather carefully, as if any wrong thing he would say might set her off again. She wasn't really sure what his line of thinking was anymore, but at least now she understood one thing:

Sesshomaru wasn't asking her to be his mate, he was asking her to _act_ like one.

"You want to cause drama..." she commented quietly, knowing full well he could hear her. "I...think I understand. To put them in their place, you want to use me as an example."

"Correct," Sesshomaru replied. "Do you accept?"

"What's in it for me?" She asked, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Anything you desire," he replied.

Kagome knew exactly what she wanted. "I want your word that you will be nothing but kind to me during this _event_, and I also want your word that my friends and I will forever have access to your lands as well as your protection. The same goes for their descendants."

Sesshomaru seemed to think it over for a few seconds before he nodded his head in agreement, "Your terms are acceptable."

Kagome grinned and held her hand out, "You must shake my hand or our agreement is void." She said. Sesshomaru looked over at her, grasped her hand with his only one, and gave it a firm shake. She gave the most innocent smile she could muster. She knew that he had _no_ idea what he was in for. "So, when do we get started and when is the ball?"

* * *

There were just some things that she really wished she didn't get herself into. _This_ would be one of those things.

"No." He said this with such finality that there was hardly any room for talk.

"It's only for a month," she replied, "come on, Inuyasha, the shard hunting can be put on hold and Sesshomaru, I'm sure, would help me-"

"No," he said, swiveling on his heels and walking away from her, as if it were the end of the conversation.

"Why _not_?" She said, her hands on her hips as she stomped her foot in a very immature manner. To be honest, she was beginning to get fed up with the conversation. She wasn't even sure if she should have said anything. It wasn't like Inuyasha was her keeper or anything, she just figured it might do some good to give everybody a heads' up.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned to her with a scrutinizing stare, "What the hell do you mean _"Why not?"_ Kagome, that guy is bad news. Have you forgotten how many times he has tried to kill me?"

"But he made a _pact_ to never harm you or anyone else, plus, we have exclusive access to the west!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not like he did anything! Every time you and him had a battle it was always because you provoked him! Not to mention, he has saved me once or twice before, too. I figured I at _least_ owe him a favor or two. And if that doesn't convince you, than how about the little girl? He let's that sweet little one run around him all day - he can't be all that bad."

"Kagome, no," Inuyasha said, looking exasperated, "I don't trust him. He has done nothing but make my life a living hell from day one. What makes you think that he is going to abide by his so-called _contract_ with you? You're a human, and last I remember, he doesn't exactly regard humans with the highest respect. That runt that follows him everywhere - the toad watches her, haven't you seen it? The toad watches her, orders her around or whatever, and Sesshomaru just let's her follow him and doesn't give a damn what she does! The kid never tried to hurt him and he doesn't see her as a threat, so that's the _only_ reason he let's her follow him around!"

"Inuyasha, look," Kagome said, "I already struck a deal with the demon. If you don't like it, you have to talk to him yourself because he is coming this afternoon to pick me up and take me to his palace. If you want to visit, I'm pretty sure he would allow you to come see me. You know, to make sure I'm not _dead_. Also, it's not like it's going to be forever. Why don't you let _me_ find out for myself and judge him on how he is first-hand. You never know, I might find something there that you hadn't as a kid.

"I'm not leaving you," she reassured as she placed a hand on his forearm, "it's only for a month. Sesshomaru only needs me for a ball that the lords are throwing together to make a statement. The ball is at the end of the month, but before then, he's got to teach me proper demon etiquette. If I don't meet up to their standards, that means I'm not exactly fit, but it will also show that humankind can be just as good as them. It's my chance to change the demons' take on humans." She sighed as rubbed his arm in comfort when she noticed his ears drop to his skull, "I promise it's not forever. Sesshomaru will honor his word because that's who he is - he's a lord and as such he has to honor his words."

"But how do you _know_ it's not just some kind of hoax?" He asked, looking defeated, "How do you _know_ it's not something to lure you in so that he can just torture you to get to me?"

"Because the look in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice told me he wouldn't do such a thing," Kagome said, "also...his aura kinda showed it. Besides, if anything happens, I'm sure that my knight in smoldering red armor would come to my rescue, right?"

"Damn straight," Inuyasha said with a nod of his head. "What about your kit?"

Kagome bit her lip, "I don't know," Kagome said with a bit of a frown, "I didn't think that far ahead."

Inuyasha frowned at this right before lifting his head and taking a sniff at the air. He growled disapprovingly and gave her a stern look, "Your _dog_ is here."

"Oh my gosh, it's already time? I've got to go grab my bag!" Inuyasha swept her up bridal style and took off for the little hut Kaede had. When they stepped inside, they were surrounded by friends demanding to know why Kagome was leaving them and so on and so forth.

After calming everyone down, everyone decided to go ahead and walk Kagome to her escort. When all of them met where the fields met the forest, Kagome walked forward with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru nodded, but before he could offer her a hand, Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "The fox and I are coming with her," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Inuyasha-"

"Very well," Kagome snapped her mouth shut and got an upset look. Why didn't anyone seem to think that she couldn't handle herself? Quickly deciding to compose herself for now, she gave Sesshomaru an incredulous look. Did he just accept the terms as they were?

"Good," Inuyasha replied, grabbing Shippou from Sango's arms and placing him on his shoulder.

Sango and Miroku gave Kagome a smile and hug to see her off, "We'll take care of the demons in the area, travel around, and see if we can find any more jewel shards. You have fun at the ball, okay?" Sango said, grinning and gesturing in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome shook her head and walked forward to stand between the glaring brothers. She took a good look at each of them, pausing to stare at each one of them. Inuyasha looked back at her, as if trying to see if she would fly with Sesshomaru or ride with him to Sesshomaru's palace. He seemed in contradiction with himself but after another moment, Sesshomaru outstretched his hand and beat him to the punch. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, briefly taking one last glance at Inuyasha, before accepting Sesshomaru's hand. She stepped upward onto his cloud that had magically formed beneath his feet and they rose into the sky, just high enough so the half demon could not hear their voices.

And Kagome couldn't help but to think...

_"Things just got interesting."_

* * *

_**Okay, I have to say, this was a VERY hard chapter to write for me, believe it or not. I worked on and off of it for DAYS, I swear, I couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to go. Originally, I planned on Inuyasha staying back and Shippou leaving with her. Then I thought about leaving both Inuyasha AND Shippou at the village, but then I decided that it would be more interesting with both of them in the picture, along with Sesshomaru. I wonder where this is going to take us!**_


End file.
